


Baby Kinksters: Extras

by shamelessly_mkp



Series: Baby Kinksters [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Gen, Kink, M/M, Okay Not Really, References to Suicide, References to self-harm, Safe Sane and Consensual, all of the kinks, but many kinks, communication and negotiation, kink:D/s, kink:forced chastity, kink:forced orgasm, kink:human furniture, kink:orgasm denial, kink:overstimulation, putting the d/s in bdsm, warning: non-negotiated D/s activities, warning: read all warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessly_mkp/pseuds/shamelessly_mkp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These are 'extras' from my baby kinksters!verse, including some notes on headcanon (if for some reason that would be interesting to you) and ficlets that may or may not become part of or inspire longer works.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Baby Kinksters: Stealth!Collar Fails to be Stealthy

**Author's Note:**

> These are 'extras' from my baby kinksters!verse, including some notes on headcanon (if for some reason that would be interesting to you) and ficlets that may or may not become part of or inspire longer works.

"Dude," Artie rolled up in front of Blaine. "I've been meaning to ask - what's with the monochromatism?"  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"The bowties, man," Artie said with an impatient wave of his hand. "You used to be all wild and crazy, colors, patterns - I mean, I'll be honest, sometimes it was hard to look at you, you clashed so badly. And I say that as a person who proudly clashes from time to time. This year, you're just been wearing that black one."  
  
"Right. I...wanted to try a more classic look?"  
  
Behind him, Blaine heard Tina break out into a fit of coughing, and internally winced. Of course SHE would notice something.  
  
"Cool, cool. I dig that," Artie said. Pausing, he gave Blaine a conspiratorial look. "Between you and me - gift from Kurt, right?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
Artie nodded, leaning back. "Thought so. The leather just didn't seem 'you,' you know? But you're working it." He rolled off.  
  
Blaine ... didn't know what to say.  
  
"He doesn't get it, don't worry," Tina said from behind him. "although..." she leaned up to whisper in his ear, "if you don't want people noticing, you might consider investing in one withOUT a d-ring in the front. just saying."

 


	2. It's a Contract!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is excerpted from Blaine & Kurt's contract. I've never written a contract before, and already see a few things I might want to change in future, but I'm open to feedback. I've already had Kurt's lack of a safeword pointed out to me, and I might actually use that as the focus of a future fic.
> 
> ...Communication is sexy, okay?

  
**Contract**   
  
**Kurt Hummel:**   
I, Kurt Hummel, do, of my own free will, enter into contract with Blaine Anderson that as of (date) I will act as a Dominant for Blaine.  As such, I take responsibility for assuring Blaine's health and well being, both physically and otherwise.  I will always respect Blaine's safeword(s) and will endeavor to ensure Blaine never needs to use them.  I will provide structure for Blaine in the form of choosing his daily clothes and in a set list of regular chores for Blaine to complete. I will provide discipline for Blaine as necessary, always doing so in consideration of Blaine's needs.  I will provide a safe environment for Blaine to express his submission and always treat his submission as the gift it is.   
_(Signed Kurt Hummel)_   
  
**Blaine Anderson:**   
I, Blaine Anderson, do, of my own free will, enter into contract with Kurt Hummel that as of (date), I will act as submissive to Kurt.  As such, I agree to give Kurt control over and responsibility for certain aspects of my life, as specified in the rest of the contract.  I will respect Kurt, myself, our relationship, and this contract, at all times.  I will allow Kurt to discipline me as he considers necessary, knowing that any correction given is given for my sake.  I will use my safeword(s) if necessary and will communicate my needs and desires to Kurt at all times.  I will remember that my submission is a gift and that allowing myself to express my submission is a sign of strength, not weakness.   
_(Signed Blaine Anderson)_   
  
  
**Expectations:**   
_for Blaine_   
1) By wearing his collar (or in public, a bowtie), Blaine consents to being Kurt's.  As such, he will obey any orders Kurt may give (including standing orders and orders not given in person) unless doing so may cause him harm.  If he cannot obey an order, he should communicate this and the reason why to Kurt as soon as possible.  There will be no repercussions for not following an order due to circumstances beyond Blaine's control.   
  
2) If while wearing his collar (or in public, a bowtie), Blaine disobeys an order of Kurt's (including standing orders and orders not given in person) for any other reason, i.e., not because obedience could cause him harm, Blaine will be punished in whatever manner Kurt sees fit (drawing from the negotiated acceptable punishments).   
  
3) If Blaine is unable to submit, for whatever reason, including his state of mind, he will remove his collar (or in public, a bowtie).  This action means he is unable to act as Kurt's submissive at said time, and Kurt will always respect that.  During that time period, the general rules of this contract do not apply.    
  
4) If, during play or punishment, Blaine finds himself needing to pause or to discuss something with Kurt, he will use the safeword "yellow."  When this safeword is used, play or punishment will be paused and will not resume until the issue has been discussed and both parties feel comfortable with moving forward.  Failure to use his safeword when needed will result in punishment.   
  
5) If, during play or punishment, Blaine finds himself needing to stop, for whatever reason, he will use the safeword "red."  When this safeword is used, play or punishment will be stopped and will not resume.  If this safeword is used during a punishment, Kurt may, after a waiting period of 24 hours and discussion with Blaine, implement a different punishment as consequence for the original error.  Failure to use his safeword when needed will result in punishment.   
  
6) If, at any point, Blaine feels that his needs and/or wants are not being met in this relationship, he may A) remove his collar and  with Kurt, review and revise this contract to the satisfaction of both parties, or B) remove his collar and return it to Kurt.  By returning the collar to Kurt, Blaine ends the d/s relationship and this contract is null and void.  Unless desired, end of the d/s relationship will not signify the end of Kurt and Blaine's romantic relationship.   
  
  
_for Kurt_   
1) Kurt will always respect Blaine's safeword(s).  He will also always respect the removal of Blaine's collar, and will not seek to dominate Blaine when Blaine is not wearing his collar.   
  
2) Kurt will always make Blaine's health and well-being his priority.     
  
3) Kurt will provide structure for Blaine in the form of choosing his daily clothes and in a set list of regular chores for Blaine to complete.   
  
4) Kurt will provide a safe environment for Blaine to express his submission and always treat his submission as the gift it is.   
  
5) When Blaine has done something wrong, Kurt will, as soon as possible, clearly communicate to Blaine what error he has committed, why it deserves punishment, and discipline Blaine as he sees fit (using the jointly-created list of acceptable punishments).  After punishment, the transgression, whatever it was, is forgiven, and Kurt will not further punish Blaine for it in any way, shape, or form.   
  
6) If, at any point, Kurt feels that his needs and/or wants are not being met in this relationship, he may ask Blaine to remove his collar and with Kurt review and revise this contract to the satisfaction of both parties.  Kurt may not end the d/s relationship unless continuance of said relationship will cause harm to his health or well-being, a hard limit is violated, or he also wishes to dissolve the romantic relationship.   
  
  
_for both parties_   
1) Kurt and Blaine will respect one another and themselves.  They will pay attention to and clearly communicate to one another their needs, wants, and issues, whatever they may be.   
2) Kurt and Blaine will respect this contract and the rules they have agreed to.


	3. Head Canon: Dynamics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm still feeling these out, but this is a general outline of what I think Kurt/Blaine, Mike/Tina, and Will/Emma's kink relationships entail. In my verse, I mean.

**DYNAMICS:** _am still feeling these out; may be subject to change._

 

 **Kurt & Blaine** end up with a very 24/7 D/s arrangement. It's not quite TPE but is an integral part of their relationship and lives. For example, Blaine has rules he must follow even outside of their home or a scene, but he has complete autonomy when it comes to work, friends, etc.

Blaine's serious kinks are (as shown already in ["somewhere only we know"](http://shamelessly-mkp.livejournal.com/8142.html)) caging/confinement, bondage, praise, and submission. He's not really into pain, although a little bit can be hot, but has enough of a pain tolerance that punishments have to be fairly intense to be effective. He also likes to perform acts of service. He's not an exhibitionist in the traditional sense - he likes it because Kurt likes it, and because others see how good he is. He's also into what I call 'kind' humiliation, but hates to admit it.

Kurt's serious kinks are control, humiliation, and exhibitionism. He seriously gets off on how Blaine wants him and tries to be good for him, and loves to show him off (not to mention his own skills). Leather, chains, and rope all appeal to his aesthetic sense.

 

 **Will & Emma**, on the other hand, have a more traditional style of 24/7. Emma has absolute authority over basically everything in Will's life, although he certainly has input, and she manages all their finances and legal affairs. [kinks to be more thoroughly explored at a later date, idek]  [Will occasionally serves as furniture for Emma.](http://gleedsm.livejournal.com/6332.html?thread=616892#t616892)

 

 **Mike & Tina** do not have a 24/7 arrangement. They are both switches (well. kind of.), and play often, but their dynamic is confined to scenes. Tina is a rather serious sadist and masochist, and one of her bulletproof kinks is knife-play. Mike is not as invested in pain as Tina, but uses his service kink to enjoy such scenes. I say they are 'kind of' switches, because in most scenarios, Tina is in fact calling the shots, even if Mike is topping. (an exception is knife-play with Tina as the submissive) Mike has a serious service kink and a bit of a foot fetish. (Okay, more than a bit.) which is awkward for me because even my own feet kind of weird me out. *facepalm*

 

Tina is also a fan of [corset piercings](http://media-cache-ec6.pinterest.com/upload/208010076509070535_kT8KaMtE_b.jpg).


	4. Her Husband's Keeper: Yet Another Kink Will Never Knew He Had (Human Furniture)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Will and Emma visit a BDSM club or play party, whatev, for the first time, and Will is spontaneous and Emma likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: human furniture, orgasm denial/forced chastity, D/s  
> Warnings: see above.

“Well,” Emma said at last. “This is very … interesting. Corsets seem to be very popular, don’t they?”

Will shrugged. He supposed so. The women wearing the corsets looked good, of course they did, and whoa, a lot of them weren’t wearing any more than that, but Emma was sexier covered head to toe in her adorable old-fashioned sort of outfits. He didn’t say so, though. Emma tended to blush red and get very discomfited when he talked about his physical attraction to her. Will was working on it.

Emma took a step over towards a comfortable looking couch with a good view of the room, then hesitated. Will instantly recognized the problem. It wasn’t furniture she knew, it was in contact with naked people, and even if it looked clean enough, it was dirty to Emma. Too dirty to Emma. She’d be able to sit in a minute, after she cleared her mind enough, but she’d be on edge the entire evening. Will didn’t want that.

On impulse he dropped to his knees, and Emma looked at him in surprise. “Oh, Will, you don’t have to-”

“I want to,” Will interrupted. More quietly, he confessed: “I pretty much always want to.”

The flash of fiercely possessive joy that flashed across Emma’s face made Will’s cock try to get hard in its cage, but Will had practice with dealing with that and ignored it. He had an idea, and he wanted to - it was weird, though, and what if Emma didn’t like it? She had originally been vehemently against Will wearing his cage to work, but Will had managed to bring her around. That had been for Will, though, and this was for Emma. 

Slowly, Will sank down to his hands and knees, like he was about to crawl. Emma just looked puzzled (which was a really cute look on her, so that was a plus) and gestured for him to explain. Taking a deep breath, Will tried, keeping the position. “So you can sit. Without. You know. On the couch.”

“Will, I can’t do that,” Emma protested. “The couch is fine, really it is.”

“It’ll make you uncomfortable,” Will insisted, stubbornly staying -in place. “This is better.”

“I’ll hurt your back!”

“I’ll tell you if it hurts too much,” Will promised. “Please?” He wasn’t above begging. “I want to - just let me - I’m your husband; I’m supposed to make things _easier_ for you.”

Will didn’t look up, didn’t even breathe as he heard the tentative click of Emma’s heels moving toward him. He sucked in a deep breath as her weight settled on his back and his cock twitched and heat started running through him, starting with the ache already beginning in his back and sliding down to the center of him, pooling in a dissatisfied ache in his balls. Emma’s nails gently raked through his hair, and Will let out an involuntary sound of pleasure-pain.

“Okay?” His wife asked him, pausing in scratching his head. 

“Perfect,” Will breathed. “I’m perfect.”

There was a pause for a moment.

“Yes,” Emma said, and Will could hear the smile in her voice. “You are. My perfect, perfect boy.”


	5. Her Husband's Keeper: The First Time Was An Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Emma and Will ever looked into BDSM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This ficbit contains a non-negotiated slap done in anger. As such, it can be considered domestic violence and might be triggering.
> 
> This is a really bad way to start a D/s relationship. Seriously. Don't do this.
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO I NOW HAVE [A TUMBLR DEVOTED TO BABY KINKSTERS!](http://babykinksters.tumblr.com/)

She hadn’t meant to, hadn’t even realized she had  _moved_  until she heard the loud CRACK! of skin on skin and saw the shock of red spreading across Will’s cheek.  She’d just been so  _angry_.   ~~He’d put pot in Finn Hudson’s locker?~~   

“Oh my God.”  Emma covered her mouth in horror.  What had she done? 

Will was staring back at her, shocked, a hand slowly rising to touch his own face, as if he couldn’t believe what had happened, and then his knees were buckling and her husband was on the floor, on his knees looking up at her with a mark on his face that she’d put there, out of anger, oh God - she had a pamphlet on this, she knew she did; maybe that would help -

“Oh my God,” Emma repeated helplessly.  ”I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry.”  

She reached out for her husband but pulled back before she could make contact.  He wouldn’t want her to touch him now.  She’d hit him - oh God, she was one of those abusive wives and what if she thought she meant she’d never do it again but really she would, didn’t these things always go like that? Was it like smoking a cigarette, how it was never just one?

“I’m so sorry.”

Will was blinking up at her, dazed.

“I’m not.” 


	6. Head Canon: Will/Emma Dynamics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More thoughts on the Wemma dynamic, mainly because of a [very hot glee kink meme fill in progress](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/32650.html?thread=43011466#t43011466) and the fact that I'm having difficulty writing more of the Klaine fics at the moment.

So! I’ve been thinking about this lately, and it’s always seemed to me that Emma is somewhat asexual, although I’m not quite sure where on the spectrum. It occurred to me that this actually works quite well with the TPE long-term chastity I was already thinking about in reference to Will, because Emma would always be the one instigating sex; sex would always be on her terms; and quite often, it wouldn’t even be what we might automatically think of as ‘sex.

Here’s an idea of how their week might go - every Saturday, depending on his behavior in the last week, Will gets to orgasm. If he hadn’t behaved well, he might have a ruined orgasm instead. If he was particularly difficult, Emma might take him right to the edge and then lock him the fuck back up. 

If Will’s having a particularly hard time, and hasn’t been allowed to orgasm in say, a month, then Emma will milk him - both to make him more comfortable and also to prevent him from managing to orgasm despite the device.  
Every morning, Emma gets up first and showers, gets dressed, etc. Then she wakes up Will, unlocking him before he performs his ablutions. (For the next hour or so, he’s on the honor system, with full awareness that Emma is just a few rooms away and WILL know if he masturbates and that the consequences will be DIRE for doing so .) He takes his shower, etc., gets dressed, but he doesn’t ever wear underwear, and he’s not allowed to zip up his pants - no, his cock hangs out, exposed, until right before they leave, when Emma locks him up tight at the front door and tucks him away.

On the rare occasion Emma *does* desire intercourse, she’s likely to put a flesh-extender-thingy over Will’s caged cock (I’m still not sure this is feasible, but I like it even better than making him wear a strapon, so until I am sure it is not doable, I’m going to keep thinking of it like this!) and ride him to her satisfaction - he’s inside her, and even thrusting up and fucking her, but he’s NOT. mindfuck, amirite?  


I’m still trying to decide if she’s a fan of receiving oral sex or not. Giving I am pretty sure is a no.

**ETA: The internet tells me that the preferred method for what I want to do is getting the guy hard out of his cage and then numbing the hell out of his erection with numbing type creams. I don't know how that sensation would compare to fucking with a caged cock. #thingsIhaveneverhadtoknow**


	7. Head Canon: Blaine's Issues

OKAY. So Blaine has, as you may have noticed, a lot of issues with his own kinks and owning them. Some of this has to do with his family's (and society's) already negative attitude towards his sexuality. Some of it has to do with the way BDSM is portrayed in porn and popular media. Some of it has to do with his specific history.

In this verse, Blaine used to self-injure. He was never a very serious or heavy self-injurer, if that makes sense - it was never an addiction for him in the way it is for some people, but it is something he still sometimes has the urge to do when everything's gone wrong and he's out of control and wants to know he's still real. 

While he's not into heavy pain, he is somewhat of a masochist. Pain can turn him on. He likes a certain amount of pain. This combined with his history of self-injury (a behavior he knows is self-destructive and bad) makes him feel like a freak and fucked in the head, etc., so he tries to push that away as much as possible.

In somewhat similar yet different ways, he has issues with his urge/need to submit. He's been subtly looked down on and punished by his father for not being 'strong' before. He tries to be in control as much as possible to take back the control taken away by his attackers at the sadie hawkins dance and at the mj-off. He has internalized the notion that if he had had more control, he wouldn't have been hurt; that in a way, his injuries were his own fault. Which is bullshit, of course, but feelings are irrational.

He also hates the way he feels like he needs kurt, more than he thinks Kurt needs him (something exacerbated by the chandler debacle). Since he's always left alone by his family and (even when they're around) overlooked in favor of his elder brother, he's internalized the idea that he's not - I don't want to say loveable, but something like that? IDK. He's learned that wanting/needing others is useless because you have to rely on yourself and so his urge to submit to kurt is terrifyingly stupid even if he loves and trusts kurt.

these feels are being word vomited, so IDEK if they make sense. sorry.

I also have the feeling that Blaine may have attempted suicide once. I say may have because not even Blaine is actually sure what went down - he overdosed on pain meds after sadie hawkins, and he claimed it was a mistake at the hospital and his parents backed him, got him out of the psych ward, but blaine isn't sure if he did it on accident or on purpose and if it was on purpose if he actually wanted to die or if he just wanted the world to stop for a few minutes. He was kind of out of it when he took the pills - disengaged, disconnected, what's the word? I can't think of it-- disassociating. That's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, just FYI, comment!fic version of at the club has updated.


	8. Somewhere Only We Know: Outtake/Deleted Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This would have taken place after comment-part 47, but it doesn't quite fit so I'm going to have to rewrite it rather substantially if I use it at all, but I did like it, so - present?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for what might be slightly dubiously consensual light sadism? Blaine says stop and Kurt doesn't, but in a scene not pictured here Kurt has told Blaine to say red if he needs to stop. (I should make sure I wrote that scene; that's important.)

Kurt finally took Blaine's cock into his mouth. It wasn't a relief, Kurt knew, not with the way he had Blaine's hips pinned and was first lightly sucking, teasing, then too much, too soon, with a scrape of teeth that made Blaine cry out and fight against the hands holding him down.

Kurt pulled back off. "I thought you wanted me to suck your cock, Blaine," he said in a tone of innocence. "Didn't you say you wanted me to suck your cock?"

"Y-yes." 

Blaine's voice was broken, as shaking as his body itself.

"But it hurts-"

"You said I could touch you however I wanted," Kurt said, lightly running a hand down Blaine's chest. "Were you lying, honey?"

"N-no, no, I-"

"So what if I want it to hurt, just a little?"

Blaine's face turned away with a sharp little cry of despair.

"I think you want it to hurt a little too, don't you, Blaine?"

"N-no-"

Kurt pinched the inside of Blaine's thigh sharply. "Don't lie to me, Blaine."

"M'not, m'-"

*pinch*

"Kurt, I can't-"

*pinch*

Kurt inched closer and closer to Blaine's cock and balls, making his pinches ever sharper, more painful.

"Don't make me," Blaine begged. "Please don't make me-"

Kurt stopped. He crawled up the bed next to Blaine and shushed him - Blaine was crying now, just a little, and Kurt brushed the tears away, kissed his tearstained face. 

"It's okay, honey. You can tell me," Kurt murmurred, still gently touching Blaine's face. "It's okay."

"*Please.*" 

The word was ragged, torn from his boyfriend's throat.

"Please what, honey?" Kurt softly asked, mentally urging Blaine to give in, to just let go.

"H-hurt me."


	9. baby kinksters - blaine really should've known better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> porny drabble that might get expanded at some point, with. uh. graphic details of exactly what's going on. in the meantime! have a drabble.

The sounds Blaine was making barely seemed to be human, keening wails that choked on sobs and Kurt almost wanted to take pity on him, _almost_ , but he’d broken the rules and was paying the price and fuck, Blaine was never prettier than when he was desperate and in tears.

Kurt swallowed hard, mouth dry all of a sudden, and crossed his legs, trying to ease the growing tightness in his pants. Determinedly he picked up the remote and turned on a rerun of Project Runway, unable to keep from still watching Blaine out of the corner of his eye.

He’d outdone himself with this one, if he said so himself.

The pitch of Blaine’s voice suddenly got higher and somehow even _louder_ as Kurt watched him shake desperately in his bonds and Kurt knew without even glancing at Blaine’s cock that he’d come again.

“That’s three, beautiful.”

Blaine was whimpering now, pitiful pained sounds, and at Kurt’s words let out another despairing keen. He’d stopped actually begging after the second orgasm, unable to verbalize his pleas and sorrys anymore.

They weren’t going to get him anywhere anyway. He’d known the rules and broken them anyway. Kurt was just making the punishment fit the crime.

“Two more, beautiful.”

Kurt watched in satisfaction as Blaine’s head lolled backward as he sobbed in despair.

 

_And how many times, exactly, did you get yourself off while I was gone? Against my express orders?_

> _F-five, Sir._

_Well, seeing as you’re apparently so desperate to come, I’m certainly not going to stand in your way._

> _Sir?_

_Five times, you said. Very well. Five times it is._

> _Oh, god--_

_We’ll start now._


	10. faux photographic evidence - fetlife profile screenshots

  
 

(yes, Kurt and Blaine share a fet-account.  Kurt's the only one who actually uses FL at all, but he didn't want to have an account without some way of tangibly connecting it to their relationship.)

  
  

Tina "lives" in White Plains because quite frankly there's already more gleeks in NYC than makes sense.  She attends Berkley College (currently undeclared after deciding performance wasn't the best fit) and is a sophomore there.  Mike attends Skidmore College, a school well-known for its dance program and for its common practice of double-majors for dance students - something I thought Mike's parents would've been all for - go for your dreams and still have a back-up plan!  He's a Junior.

  
  

I just made up these ages because fuck if I know how old they are.  Glee might not even know.  :P


End file.
